Somewhere Between The Lines
by young4eva
Summary: A story about love, friendship, betrayal and forgiveness.   Starring Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.   Featuring Others Aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Angelina Love and Velvet Sky…

After battling VISA issues for months, Angelina was able to return to TNA. She has longed to get back to work and be with her friends. But most of all, her very best friend, Velvet. She missed their late night chats, but mostly missed her presence. Angelina couldn't help but truly be in love with Velvet. But as the months went on they lost contact, Angelina only thought it was because it was difficult since it was long distance. After watching Impact, Angelina soon learned that she was replaced. Replaced? Really?

Flashback:

Angelina stood outside of the Orlando sound stage, looking at the door she must now enter. She had butterflies in her stomach, because as soon as she walked through those doors she would once again be a TNA knockout, and she would see Velvet again. Angelina opened the door to the usually busy backstage area of the Impact zone. "It's like I never left" Angelina said to herself. No one knew Angelina was returning. She turned down the hall to the knockouts locker room. But as she did just that, she saw Velvet.. With the woman she replaced her with. Angelina couldn't believe it. She felt a pain in her stomach as she watched Velvet kiss someone that wasn't her. Next thing she knew she was being pulled out to the Impact zone, to be seated ringside.

After that it was a blur. It happened so quickly that Angelina didn't know what happened. She jumped the guard rail and beat up everyone in sight. Letting Velvet know, that no one could replace her.

After Angelina's beat down of the "new" beautiful people, the following months were filled with many 3 on 1 beat downs on Angelina.

Flashback over

This was a nightmare for Angelina. Every week was filled with constant verbal and physical beat downs. They always made the extra effort to bring Angelina down, even if she was at an all-time low.

It has now been several months since Angelina's return. She had just won the knockouts title once again. But this time is was practically handed to her, since she won it in a lock box. That is when Angelina was told that she would compete in a match with Velvet the following week. In a leather and lace match…que eye rolling.

Every week was hard for Angelina. She hated Velvet for everything she did, and everything she continues to do. But Angelina still loves Velvet. She was the first woman Angelina ever felt that way about, and seeing her with Lacey constantly made her want to scream.

Flashback:

Angelina had just won the knockouts title for the first time, and had been battling her emotions for quite some time now. Her and Velvet told each other everything. But this was one this Angelina couldn't share with her.

Angelina was knocked out cold from Taylor Wildes cross body off the top rope. After that Angelina couldn't remember anything.

She made her way to the back, with assistance from Velvet and a few referees. That's when she passed out. She woke up some time later. She slowly woke up, and her vision was clouded. She realized she was in her hotel room. She was lying on her back, and she looked around the room remaining still.

There was a familiar figure sitting on the other bed in the room. It was Velvet, who was watching some show on the TV.

"Vel?" she said quietly. Angelinas head was pounding and her jaw was in a crazy amount of pain.

Velvet turned her head and jumped up. "your awake" she was smiling and knelt next to Angelina's bed. Running her hand through angelinas hair.

Angelina was so confused with what was going on. "what the hell happened to me?"

"You got knocked out in your match. You have been out ever since" Velvet said in her usual caring voice.

"Who won?" Angelina asked.

Velvet looked confused. "Um.. you did. You don't remember?"

Angelina smiled, but couldn't believe it. "I won!" she was practically yelling now. But that hurt her head and jaw, so she groaned in pain and closed her eyes.

Velvet has constantly been asking Angelina about her feelings. But of course Angelina denies, saying velvet is crazy. Not knowing how that effects Velvet.

"I was so worried, you have no idea how glad I am that you are okay. I don't know what I would have done…." Velvet stopped talking.

Angelina opened her eyes. To see Velvets eyes watered. Their eyes met, and Angelina went to put her hand on Velvets cheek, but stopped herself. That's when Velvet moved closer to Angelina and their lips met. Angelina couldn't believe it. So she pulled Velvet onto her bed, and Velvet was now on Angelina, not breaking their kiss. Angelina was so happy, but confused. Her head was hurting like a bitch. And trying to keep up to Velvet with a broken jaw, wasn't helping. Velvet noticed Angelina was in pain and pulled away. "I..I am sorry" Angelina said. Velvet searched Angelina face and smiled.

"Don't worry about it" Velvet fell to Angelina's side and they fell asleep.

Even though this wasn't the greatest moment. Angelina would always remember it.

Flashback Over:

The following week, Angelina had her match against Velvet. It was just a full on beat down. Even though Angelina had her hands tied, and was getting her ass kicked. Angelina couldn't help but feel Velvet was holding back a bit.

After another beat down from the other Beautiful People members and a save from Tara. Angelina made her way to the back. She had bruises forming everywhere. And her wrists hurt from those stupid handcuffs. A backstage person handed Angelina her knockout title, and she made her way to the locker room. She would have took off her shirt, but Velvet ripped that during their match. So she looked in the mirror at the bruises forming her. In the mirror Angelina could see that Velvet was standing a few feet behind her. The look on her face was of guilt. Lacey walked in, and stood next to Velvet.

"Hey champ. I see you lost….again." Lacey smirked referring to not only Angelina losing the match, but Velvet as well. Lacey then kissed Velvet rather aggressively in front of Angelina. The anger in Angelina boiled, so she turned her back, closing her eyes. It still hurt to that. Angelina heard Lacey laugh before she dragged Velvet away with her.

What was that? Angelina asked herself.

Later that night, after Angelina changed, she made her way to her car, to go to her apartment. She passed Lacey's car. Which had her and Velvet in it. Lacey was yelling at Velvet for god knows what reason.

Later that night. Angelina flopped on her bed to sleep. But awaken some time later, by a buzz in her room. She took her phone off her bedside table. To read VELVET CALLLING. Velvet never called Angelina…at least not since she replaced her.

Angelina waited few seconds, before finally answering.

She slowly brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

She could hear Velvet breathing on the other end. "Angelina?...I…im sorry I called..it was stupid."

Before Velvet could hang up Angelina heard a siren go by on the other end of the phone, similar to one that just went by her apartment. "Are you here?" Angelina got up and looked out the window to see Velvet's car. "Yah…im here." Angelina ran to her door, to open in, revealing Velvet. Angelina put her hand down and cancelled the call. Velvet did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

After placing their phones down, Angelina spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" She said, almost in a harsh tone.

Velvet away, obviously upset. That's when Angelina saw it. Velvet had a huge bruise on her cheek. Velvet tried to cover it up with makeup, but Angelina noticed. She immediately walked to Velvet, and placed her hand gently on her check, running her thumb over Velvets bruise. Velvet closed her eyes.

Angelina was still pissed at everything Velvet has done to her, but seeing her like this was painful. "Velvet.. who did this?" Angelina had a good idea that it was Lacey. Especially after seeing them arguing earlier. Before she could answer, Velvet was gone. She just ran off.

Angelina let her go. She couldn't sleep after that. Which was unfortunate because she had to be on a plane tomorrow morning for a paper view the following evening.

That night she lost her title to Madison…of all people it had to be Madison. After wards Tara attacked her, throwing her face first into the steel cage.

Angelina was so angry for losing, especially under these conditions. But the fact that Lacey and Velvet rubbed it in after the match, hurt even more. Angelina immediately left after that match, going to the hotel TNA was staying at that night. She decided to go to the bar in the hotel. With the intention of drinking her way into oblivion. She was so unbelievably angry. After a few drinks she couldn't take the happy people at the bar and walked outside.

Conveniently enough, Madison was there.

"Hey champ…or former champ now." She laughed with a disgusting look on her face.

Angelina was barely drunk, so she felt every bit of this.

"Fuck off Madison, before you are lying face down on the pavement" Angelina was dead serious. She wanted someone to feel her pain. "Not only Velvet…but you too. I don't believe it"

Madison's face lighten, and spoke quietly. "Angelina…" Before she could say anything. Some random chick walked up to them.

Angelina walked away not caring to hear what she had to say.

Before Angelina could go to bed, there was a loud knock on the door.

Velvet was standing there. "Angelina! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Angelina was confused "huh?"

"Madison told me she saw you. Why are you getting drunk? You know you don't take drinking very well"

Angelina felt all this anger. "why do you even care? You're a bitch anyways."

Angelina knew she would regret this later when the words she said would eat away at her.

Flashback:

Angelina and Velvet had been together now for a while. Angelina just had lost the title to Tara, because she was avoiding the spider getting put on Velvet. Angelina essentially did that for Velvet. Which cost her the greatest thing ever, her championship she worked so hard to get.

After Velvets threat earlier in the evening Angelina knew she had to make a choice.

After she was pinned fore Tara to win, Angelina stormed to the back and got her stuff, and let to the hotel without the Beautiful People. She could care less at this moment how they got home. Angelina got to the hotel and just laid down on her bed drinking water.

That's when the person she least wanted to see at that moment, Velvet. Angelina was so angry, and knew the first person she saw would have her wrath unleashed on them. That's why she rushed out of the arena.

Velvet slowly walked into the room, and Angelina just watch her, sipping her water.

Velvet knew how much that title meant to her, but Velvet also meant a lot to her as well. So she protected velvet that night, but unfortunately got the bad end of the deal.

"Hey…" Velvet said quietly.

Before Velvet could say anything else, Angelina just exploded. She couldn't help herself.

"Hey?" Angelina said mocking Velvet. "That's all you have to say?" Angelina was yelling now. "what are you even doing here!"

"Um..this is my room too"

"I lost my freaking title because of you! And that's all you have to say? Where the hell were you? You didn't even help me! After all it is your fault!"

"My fault?" Velvet said, unimpressed.

"Yes! Your fault. If you weren't so damn incompetent all the time I wouldn't have to sacrifice so much!" Angelina said raising her voice even more. This time throwing her water bottle at Velvet, narrowly missing her head.

Velvet looked at the water bottle and then back at Angelina. "I didn't know I was such an inconvenience to you. I'm out" Velvet turned to leave. Angelina let her but when she calmed down she realized what was happening. She jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall to catch Velvet but the elevator closed, Angelina realized that she had to run down the stairs..

She ran as fast as she could and got to the bottom just as the elevator doors were opening and blocked it so Velvet couldn't get out.

Velvet looked at Angelina disgusted. And tried to get past her. But she pulled her back in and Angelina pressed the highest floor and the elevator took off.

Angelina was panting and felt like she was going to pass out.

So she tried to speak. "i…was.." she coughed a little. "I was wrong Vel."

Angelina could barely talk and Velvet noticed it too. Velvets face was tense.

"Okay before you pass out…just breath." Velvet said annoyed.

Angelina decided to take that time to kiss Velvet. So she took her head in her hands and kissed her. Velvet didn't want to kiss back at first but loosened up and kissed back. Angelina pulled back.

Trying to catch her breath from running. She jammed the elevator so no one could get on.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You can win a title back, but if I lose you I may never get you back."

Velvet tried to talk but Angelina put her finger up to stop her.

"I can't take the risk to lose you. I love you"

That was the first time Angelina said it to Velvet. And she had a shocked look on her face which turned to a smile.

"Can you say something? Before I pass out?" Angelina said

Velvet just simply kissed Angelina, took her hand and led her to their hotel room.

Flashback over:

This was the first time they got in a fight and said they were in love with each other.

Velvet just walked away, hurt.

The next morning Angelina made her way to TNA and the backstage area. Remembering what she said to Velvet the night before. Which she now regrets, like she knew she would.

Angelina saw Velvet, and knew she had to apologize. So she pulled Velvet into the nearest closet.. a closet? Really Angelina thought.

"what the—"

"im sorry…I didn't mean what I said..i was drunk and angry."

Velvet half smiled

"A little different than an elevator hey?" she said before walking out.

That night Lacey decided to confront Angelina.

"Bitch!" Lacey yelling pinning Angelina's shoulders against the wall.

"How nice to see you Lacey..not" Angelina said.

Still pinned against the wall.

"Lacey!" Velvet said running to them. "what are you doing?"

"Taking care of our only problem" Lacey said.

Angelina was just silent. Velvets eyes fell on Angelina.

"oh my god…your cheating on me? With her?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey..no, why would I do that?"

"Good question…just give me a second" As Lacey went to punch Angelina, Angelina closed her eyes, but Velvet grabbed Lacey's hand. "Velvet what are you doing?"

"Don't! Let's go!"

Lacey them turned her attention to Velvet, then slapped Velvet. Angelina couldn't help it, but it was her time to pin Lacey against the wall. "Wanna try that again? I dare you" Angelina had her had in a fist now ready to let it fly.

"Don't! Angelina! Velvet pleaded, pushing them apart. Velvet turned to Lacey.

"I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you" Velvet said. Almost like she wanted Angelina not to here.

Angelina felt a bunch of hurt come over. And stomped away, not knowing what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

After Angelina stormed away from Velvet and Lacey, she knew she had to go back and get her stuff.

Trying to avoid them, she quietly walked into the locker room.

"Lacey!" Madison yelled.

Angelina jumped at Madison yelling.

Angelina then realized that not only Madison was in here but Velvet and Lacey. Lacey was trying to get Velvet to look at her. Lacey was hurting Velvet. Angelina didn't care what Velvet did or thought. She was taking all this anger out on Lacey now. So she pushed Lacey over onto the laundry cart. She caught a glimpse of Velvet. She had another bruise on her face. Lacey then tackled Angelina onto the concrete. Forcing Angelina to cover her face. Madison pulled Lacey off her, letting Angelina go on the offense.. tackling not only Lacey but Madison also.

"Don't ever touch her..ever!" Angelina screamed

Velvet pulled Angelina off Lacey. As Madison held Lacey to the floor.

"Don't make threats Angelina…mostly ones that will never happen!"

Velvet was holding onto Angelina, who didn't really want to fight from Velvets grip.

Madison pulled Lacey out of the room. Velvet let go of Angelina, but as Angelina went to run after Lacey, Velvet blocked to door way of the bathroom.

Angelina kicked the nearest garbage can. Angelina realized her nose was now bleeding so she went to the mirror. "god dammit"

Madison came back in.

"Angelina? Do you think Velvet can stay at your place for a bit?"

The next thing they knew, Angelina and Velvet were in the same hotel room.

Angelina laid on the bed, putting ice on her nose.

Velvet's phone rang, and Velvet answered it.

Angelina realized it was Lacey. she grabbed Velvets phone "Do you really think that you are gonna see Velvet again now that I know whats going on?

Angelina immediately hung up.

"what the hell is wrong with you Velvet?"

"spare me the lecture Angelina"

Angelina stopped talking and laid back on her bed.

Velvet stood at the foot of the bed.

"im sorry"

"Why did you do it? Everthing."

"I guess I just…I was angry at you for leaving."

"You know I didn't want to!" Angelina yelled but calmed down after. "Why are you even with her?"

"She…I guess I was just scared to end it"

"Oh… Vel..im sorry for everything. I just wanted you to know that."

Velvet walked over to Angelina and straddled her as she was still lying on the bed.

"Vel? What are you doing?" Angelina asked.

"Something I have wanted to do thing for a long time" Velvet said, and then she started kissing Angelina's neck, then slowly moved down.

"No.. I can't." Angelina said sitting up, pushing Velvet off her. "I can't…I can't get my heart broken again"

Velvet looked at Angelina so innocent. "It hurts too much. Especially from you" Angelina continued.

"I never meant to hurt you…" Velvet sighed. "After you returned I wanted to break it off with Lacey, but she threatened to hurt you…and I couldn't sit around and do nothing"

"Vel…I don't sweat Lacey. She isn't a big deal. You should have told me"

"I couldn't. Because If I talked to you I would end up saying the words that have been haunting me for a long long time." Velvet said connecting her eyes with Angelina's.

Angelina looked away. Letting her head fall against her pillow.

They awoke the next morning. Angelina looked at the sleeping Velvet, and sighed. Velvet opened her eyes. Angelina got caught staring at Velvet.

"How long have you been up?" Velvet asked smiling.

"Like 10 seconds" Angelina said as she turned to Velvet. Velvet did the same.

"What's going to happen now?" Velvet asked.

Angelina moved towards Velvet, their faces were now mere centimetres apart. They moved close to each other, and Velvet kissed Angelina. Angelina pulled Velvet closer to her. Angelina felt the butterflies in her stomach take off as their kiss deepens. Angelina starts to kiss Velvets neck, until the alarm on Angelina's phone goes off.

"You're kidding me?" Angelina whispered. Velvet got off Angelina and rolled off the bed.

Angelina pulled the car up to the arena parking lot. As Angelina went to open the car door, Velvet reached across the car and shut the door.

"Vel? What are you doing?" Angelina said.

"Before we go in..you need to know something. "Velvet said seriously. "I love you, no matter what happens"

Angelina smiled. Velvet finally told her that she loved her. "I never stopped loving you Vel"

That day changed everything. The original Beautiful People are back together, and Lacey was fired.

Now it's a few months later…..their biggest challenge is yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina thought for a minute before answering Velvet, but decided not to say anything. So she opened the door slowly and got out. "I am going to be late for my interview, sorry". Angelina said quickly.

Velvet followed Angelina's lead; they were the first ones there. Once they reached the knockouts locker room, Angelina looked around. She didn't want to leave Velvet alone, but she is going to be on the radio in five minutes. "Are you going to be okay?" Angelina asked.

"I will be fine, I will listen to your interview. Don't worry about me." Velvet said, plopping herself on the nearest couch. "I always worry about you." Smiled Angelina, as she walked out of the dressing room.

Angelina walked down the hall looking back at the dressing room. Her interview will only be ten minutes, she will be fine. So Angelina pulled up ta chair, trying to remember the radio host's name.

"Angelina, can I just say, it is a pleasure to have you on the show today."

"It's uh, great to be here…"Angelina looked around the room, and saw a sign. "Gene"

"So I am not going to ask you about how you got into the business, because we covered that almost two years ago. So today I am asking you the personal stuff." The radio host said like he was cleaver.

"Sure…" Angelina said, not sure. She didn't want to talk about Velvet and The Beautiful People. So she hoped he would just ask about her favourite foods or something. Even though he knew he would ask her.

"Let's start out with your VISA issues. What did it feel like not being in TNA? And did you watch it while you were out?"

"well..I can't say that it was fun, because it sucked. It was hard seeing myself getting replaced, and not being able to do anything about it. Especially since I didn't know about those plans." Angelina said.

"So you didn't know about Lacey coming in?" The radio host asked.

"No..didnt you watch my return earlier this year? Did I look impressed?" Angelina said snapping back.

The radio host seemed shocked of Angelina's answer ad how she answered.

"It seems like you are still upset over it, even months later."

"Do you think I would be happy? My best friend replaced me." Angelina said fairly loud, then sighed. "Sorry" She apologized for snapping at Gene.

"I'm sorry that this still makes you upset, just so you know…I am a hug fan of the Original Beautiful People. You guys were awesome"

Angelina just raised her eyebrow, and looked around the room. "Okay?"

They said their thank you and Angelina left. She stood out in the hall, and leaned against the wall, before making her way back to the locker room.

Angelina walked into the locker room. Velvet had her head in her hands curled on the couch. She looked up when she heard Angelina walk in. Angelina forgot Velvet listened to the interview.

Before either of them could say anything, Lacey walked in.

"Wow…Angelina actually does have a heart. I heard the interview."

Angelina turned to face Lacey. "So how does it feel Angelina?" Lacey continued.

"What?" Angelina said quietly.

"To be replaced in the Beautiful People, and with Velvet. How long did it take for you two to get together anyways? Like two years?" Lacey said. "Yah?...well guess what Ang..It took me two days to get with that bitch" Lacey said pointing to Velvet.

Angelina looked away from Lacey, her pulse was racing and it took everything out of her not to punch Lacey until her jaw would never work again, so Angelina would have to see that stupid grin on Lacey's face ever again.

"Come on Vel." Lacey said, starting to walk out.

Velvet actually got up and was going to leave with Lacey. Velvet looked at Angelina's face as she followed Lacey. Angelina grabbed Velvets hand before she walked out. Angelina was sick of being in a stupid love triangle.

"If you leave with her, I will never speak to you again Velvet." Angelina said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Angelina" She said pulling away, and walking to the door. Angelina looked up.

"You're never sorry Velvet! You never are, and you never will. I'm done with this."

Angelina decided to go home for the next week and a half, because she had no appearances to make. As she made her way up the stairs of her parents Toronto home, her mom opened the door pulling her into a huge hug.

"Hey, Mom." She said almost in tears. She hasn't seen her Mother since she returned to TNA, and phone calls just aren't the same.

They spent the next few hours talking about everything. Until the phone rang. Angelina's Mom answered it. "Hello? Oh!...Hi Velvet! Oh it's nice to talk to you again."

Angelina had been ignoring Velvet's calls for a few days, but she couldn't believe she called her parent's house.

Her Mom was on the phone for a good minute with Velvet. They had always gotten along, but Angelina hoped that she wouldn't have to talk.

Her mom continued. "Angelina? Oh she…"

Angelina waved her arm to signify she didn't want to talk. "She isn't here." Her Mom said.

Her mom then covered the receiver with her hand. "Velvet says that she knows you are here. So talk to her Angie." Her mom pleaded.

Angelina took the phone. "I can't believe you called my parents' house."

"It was the only way I could talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, so goodbye" Angelina hung up the phone.

"So you do realize you have to tell me what's going on right?"

So Angelina told her mom everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Lacey, Madison, getting beat up a lot, and Velvet. Angelina didn't know it, but she just came out to her mom.

"Well sweetheart, Velvet is a nice girl. I think you should hear what she has to say."

"I have mom" Angelina replied.

"Well, then you should stay out of it, you have tried to help her, and she keeps doing the same thing. So stay out of it, even though doing that is hard on you."

Angelina considered her mom's advice, and spent the next week visiting family and friends.

When Angelina returned to TNA for work, she tried her hardest to ignore Lacey and Velvet.

Lacey constantly yelled at Velvet and harassed her. Angelina would just put her iPod in and try to ignore, even though it hurt. She still knew it was going on.

Until all this pain, frustrations pooled inside of her.

Angelina was trying to drown out Lacey, like she had been doing for days and weeks now. Lacey was getting a little more aggressive than usual. Angelina couldn't help but let her eyes wonder.

Lacey now was on Velvet, trying to punch her. Angelina's fists tightened and she pulled out her headphones.

Angelina jumped across that room, grabbed Lacey's hair, and pulled her right of Velvet. They went at it now, and Velvet laid on the ground. Lacey started choking Angelina out. Angelina found it harder to breathe, her hearing was now fading as her heard Velvet yelling for Lacey to stop. Angelina's vision clouded. Lacey eventually let go.

Angelina gasped for air, and when she did, she went after Lacey.

Angelina stopped after Lacey started begging. Lacey got up, and left the room, but had to get the last word. "You're not worth this Vel." And stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelina ran to the bathroom, holding her throat, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. She looked at her neck, that now has marks from the object Lacey used to choke her.

As Angelina continued to gasp for air, Velvet came in.

"Angelina.."

Angelina leaned over the sink coughing. Velvet walked over and took Angelina's shoulders, to face her toward herself.

"look at me." Angelina continued to cough, looking away from Velvet. "Angelina, look at me!"

Angelina looked at Velvet. "Breathe. Breathe" Velvet said. Angelina was freaking out because she couldn't breathe, which made her not breathing harder. So Angelina slowly inhaled.

"There.. was that so hard?" Velvet said smiling.

"You're a bitch." Angelina said jokingly as she coughed.

Velvet smiled. Angelina looked up at her, and for some reason broke down crying. Velvet hugged her tight.

Velvet then took Angelina to get her throat looked at. Velvet had to go for an interview, so Angelina went home.

Later that night, there was a knock on the door. Angelina opened the door. Velvet was standing there.

"Hey..whats up?" Angelina asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" Velvet said.

"I am fine, thanks to you." Angelina said.

Velvet walked to Angelina. Angelina looked in Velvets sparkling eyes which looked like they wanted to cry. "um..i just made pasta..if you wanted to stay for supper." Angelina said. Velvet nodded her head and Angelina closed the door behind them.

They sat on the couch and had a quiet supper. Angelina just watched Velvet.

"Angelina…" Velvet said.

Angelina looked away, hoping she wasn't caught. "Yah?"

Velvet moved to Angelina's side of the couch and was practically sitting on her. "I saw you watching. Don't pretend you weren't." Velvet said laughing.

"Whatever.." Angelina said smiling.

"Oh god…your neck looks bad."

"Huh?" Angelina felt her neck, and knew there was going to be bruising.

Their eyes met and moved towards each other, their lips met, which soon got into a deeper kiss. Velvet leaned her body on Angelina's on the couch, but then pulled away.

"Sorry…" Angelina said.

"It's not you. It's just I think.." Velvet said looking at Angelina.

"What?" Angelina said worried.

"I think we can do better than your living room couch" Velvet said as she dropped the hint to Ang.

Next thing Angelina knew they were rolling around in her bed, then they fell asleep.

Angelina woke up to Velvet laying half on top of her, with Velvet softly kissing her neck.

"Vel?" Angelina said as she woke up.

"Hey.." Velvet smiled.

Angelina looked at Velvet. "What's wrong?" Velvet asked concerned.

Angelina wanted to spill all of her feelings out but didn't want to ruin this moment. Angelina sat up on the end of her bed, as Velvet sat on the other sit of her bed. "Tell me" She said.

Angelina stood up and looked at Velvet. "I want to tell you everything .."

It just all came out. "I want to tell you how when I first saw that you replaced me on Impact, I wanted to throw my TV out the window. I want to tell you that the reason I attacked you when I returned to TNA was because I saw you kiss Lacey a few minutes before. I want to tell you that every time I saw you after that it felt like you stole my heart, stomped on it, and then gave it back…"

Velvet just blinked her eyes, and Angelina was letting everything she felt out.

"I want to tell you that everything I shared with you was the best moments of my life so far. I want to tell you that every time I saw Lacey hurt you, I wished it were me, because it hurts me more to see you hurt."

Angelina sighed….and laid back on the bed next to Velvet. "I could go on all day. But my throat hurts and I don't want to cry again." Angelina said looking at Velvet.

Velvet lay next to Angelina, and spoke. "I was to tell you everything…that how when you left…I was lost. Whenever I walked to the ring, or hung around backstage, I was always looking for you beside me. Every time we got off the phone with each other when you left, I cried. That's why I stopped calling because it made me miss you more. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Me either" Angelina said. "So why Lacey?"

"I missed you…and so I just started goofing around with her. Like it was fun, until you returned then she went all crazy. But I never had any intention of being with her. When you came back.."

Angelina felt hurt, she turned over so Velvet wouldn't see her face. Angelina left the room and went into the kitchen. Velvet followed a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry Vel…I just need a minute to..Think I guess"

Velvet wrapped her arms around Angelina's neck. Angelina pushed them off of her. Velvet looked confused. "What?" Velvet asked.

"I can't lie to you. I feel like a…I did something bad Velvet." Angelina said. Velvet listened intently.

"I…I slept with someone else." Velvet stepped back from Angelina.

Velvet had a hurt look on her face. "When? Who?"

"it was uh..when I left for those few months. I don't know who they were."

"they?" Velvet asked.

"I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I just wanted to tell you, because I feel..guilty."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Velvet said.

"No! you can't forgive that." Angelina said.

"Too bad. I already did." Velvet said, with a cute little smile on her face.

A few days later they were scheduled to be a TNA for a show.

Angelina was sitting in the dressing room, watching Velvet do her make up. Velvet had a match that night. So Angelina was there for support.

"Hey.." Angelina said pulling on Velvets arm to bring her closer to herself.

"What?" Velvet said smiling. Angelina kissed Velvet slowly before pulling away. "That's it" Angelina said.

Velvet blushed and continued doing her make up.

"Okay…time for my match. Bye baby."

"Baby?" Angelina replied. She hasn't been called that for a long time. Velvet winked and left. Once she did. Angelina looked in the mirror to see a woman standing behind her.

Um..hello?" Angelina asked, looking around.

"My name is Winter. I am a great admirer of yours. I have waited a long time to meet you." The woman said in a freaky tone.

"er…okay. Wait was your name again."

Velvet came back into the room, and Winter was gone.

Velvet looked around the room. "Um..who are you talking to?"

"Um..there was some chick in here. But she is gone now. Weird…." Angelina said slowly.

"Right…anyways..i forgot something." She kissed Angelina then walked back out.


End file.
